


Can I See It?

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Steve hears the boys talking about a possible tattoo you have. Now, he is obviously curious about it.





	Can I See It?

“It’s sexy,” Sam affirmed. “You know it is.”

“Well, I would if I actually knew it,” Pietro argued. “It’s not like I’ve actually  _seemed_  it.”

“Seemed what?” Steve walked in, finding the two of them drinking coffee.

Instantly, Sam turned his whole body to him.

“Dude, is that true that Y/N has a tattoo?” he questioned, and Steve stopped on his spot.

[[MORE]]

He moved his eyes away for a moment and then shrugged.

“Why do you want to know?”

Pietro moved to his side before he could think, sounding both excited and slightly frustrated.

“We heard one of the guys from the medical bay talking about it,” he explained. “He said he saw them getting an arm stitched and there was this huge black ink on Y/N’s back but he couldn’t see what it was.”

Steve just shrugged again.

“I’m sure Y/N will let you guys know  _if or when_  ready,” he decided to say. “It’s not my body to reveal.”

The two rolled their eyes in response but the Captain didn’t seem to mind, just going on with what he was to do.

Thing is, he didn’t know you had a tattoo because he’s never seen you without a shirt on. Usually, you were always wearing jackets or at least clothing that leave your back covered, and – even though you were dating for about five months – you hadn’t slept together yet. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do it, but you were taking your time with it.

Apparently, though, Pietro and Sam weren’t done with the subject, especially the first, and Steve couldn’t help rolling his eyes to his whisper.

“Y/N definitely have a tattoo.”

* * *

“You don’ want to go?” Steve muttered against your neck.

“No,” you whined. “Too comfy.”

He chuckled. You were wrapped around him on his bed, enjoying his heat and just staying there. You loved just cuddling Steve and the plan of going to the movies could be postponed.

“You still want to go?” you questioned softly.

“Not really,” he caressed your back. “I rather stay here with you.”

You smiled, closing your eyes and giggling as he started peppering your neck with kisses.

“Steve,” you squirmed. “I’m ticklish.”

“I know,” he chuckled. “I will stop.”

You just smiled and he continued caressing your back, until he just sat straight, making you look at him.

“What is wrong?”

He cleared his throat, and you could see how his cheeks got a bit red.

“Do you have any tattoos?” he questioned shyly.

You looked at him in surprise, raising your eyebrows high for a moment.

“Oh,” you sat right. “I actually do, is that a problem?”

Steve quickly shook his head, resting a hand on your hips.

“I heard the guys talking,” he scratched the back of his head. “I was curious, I’m sorry.”

You smirked, looking down at his hands.

“I can show you if you want to,” you offered in a soft voice and, when you raised your gaze to his, his blue eyes were huge and shiny.

“Really? Yes. But only if you are comfortable.”

In response, you just smiled and stood up, moving your hands to your jacket and then turning around before removing your thick shirt, using your hands to cover the front of your chest even though no one was actually around to see it.  

You could almost see and hear Steve’s jaw drop. On your back, from your shoulders to your butt – disappearing under your pants – you had huge black wings, emerging from your spine and spreading all over the surface of your skin.

“Wow,” he exclaimed. “Can I… Can I touch it?”

You hummed a confirmation and jumped when you felt his fingertips running over your inked skin.

“What do you think?” you questioned in a whisper.

In response, he kissed the back of your neck and wrapping his large hand around your waist, pulling your close.

“Is that okay?” he questioned in a whisper.

“More than okay,” you closed your eyes, taking a long back.

“It that your only tattoo?” he questioned and you let out a soft moan.

“No,” you sighed. “There is another one.”

You could feel Steve’s smile against your skin and a shiver ran over your body.

“And can I see it? Please?”


End file.
